


Take, o Take Those Lips Away

by PaxDuane



Series: Pax Does Art [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Helmetless Din Djarin, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: So uh, I guess this wasn't a thing. Have some bomandomera art?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Omera
Series: Pax Does Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097675
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	Take, o Take Those Lips Away

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally just going to do some sketches of these three (and I did) but then I thought about that 12th Night Anne Hathaway photo so uh.
> 
> For a not long time, Omera was holding a blaster pointed at the viewer, but I needed to connect her and Boba more, so uh. Have a terrible hand clasp (making the arms make sense was very hard and I’m still not happy with them, ok)
> 
> First time drawing Pedro Pascal (I nearly had Boba and Din in helmets Keldabe’ing instead of Omera and Din kissing but like. Omera deserves it.)
> 
> I figure Omera and Boba teamed up for this to happen? IDK, someone please write it, I’d do it but I have no timeeeee.
> 
> (also on tungle.hellsite)


End file.
